Love For My Angel
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: “Aku mencintaimu. Aku harap kau bisa jadi bidadariku selamanya.” “Ya. Pasti.” . GaaSaku pair! OOC, AU. Special for Membuat Fic Akhir Tahun n Hari Persahabatan Author! Don't like, don't read!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance / Fantasy**

**Langue : Indonesian**

**.**

**Love for My Angel**

**.**

**

**

"_Aku keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" Teriak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung yang terbuat dari awan-awan lembut berwarna putih gelap karena gedung itu sudah lama._

"_Gaara! Kusarankan kau jangan keluar! Atau kau akan menyesal!" Balas seseorang dari ambang pintu gedung itu. _

_Pemuda yang dipanggil berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik, "Aku pastikan aku tidak akan menyesal keluar dari tempat laknat ini!"_

_Dia lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah yang dia tuju._

_._

_Braak!_

_Pintu tertutup dengan kencang dari kamar seorang pemuda._

"_Gaara! Jangan menutup pintu keras-keras!" Teriak seseorang yang sedang memakai celemek dan berada di dapur._

_._

_Gaara memandang sebuah benda putih dengan bulu-bulu putih halus di pojok kamarnya. _

"_Kupikir suda saatnya aku menggunakan benda itu.."_

_Dia mengambil benda itu dan sedikit membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel disana. _

_***_

"Dadah, Sakura!"

"Daah!"

Sakura mulai berjalan pisah arah dengan sahabat karibnya, Ino. Dia terus menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ouch.."

Terdengar suara seseorang, Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Bunyi apa sih?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Dia berjalan kearah sebuah jalan buntu.

"Um.. Siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat-lihat sekitar,

"Gaa.. Ra.." Jawab seseorang,

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan, dia mendapati sesosok laki-laki sedang terduduk lemas di dinding akhir jalan buntu.

"Eh, kau terluka ya? Mau kuobati?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekat kea rah pemuda itu.

Dia mengangguk pelan, lalu…

BRUUK!

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu langsung pingsan di pangkuan Sakura.

Sakura panik dan langsung bingung. "Eh, eh, kok malah pingsan sih?" Tanya Sakura heran, tapi akhirnya dia membopong laki-laki itu menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

***

"Dia siapa Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita sekitar berumur empat puluh tahun berambut merah muda.

"I.. Ini.. Aku menemukannya tadi di gang buntu. Karena dia terluka jadi aku bawa kesini." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

Wanita itu melihat sang pemuda, "Baiklah, bawa saja dia ke ruangan pasien. Mama masih sibuk sayang," Katanya sambil berjalan dari ruangan itu.

***

"Haaah..!!"

Sakura menarik nafas lega setelah dia membaringkan pemuda itu ke kasur pasien.

"Gaara?" perempuan itu memegang dagunya tanda bingung, "Dia siapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba bisa ada disini?" tanyanya lagi,

"Eeengh.." pemuda yang sedari tadi pingsan mulai terbangun dan memegang kepalang. Mungkin pusing.

"Eh? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menatap wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ini.. Di bumi ya..?" tanya pemuda melihat ke sekitar,

Sakura menahan tawanya, namun karena tidak bisa, akhirnya dia tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya pemuda itu heran,

"Haha!! Kau ini aneh! Jelas ini di bumi! Kau pikir dimana? Di langit?" tanya Sakura mengejek pemuda itu.

"Ya. Bisa saja ini masih di langit." Jawab pemuda itu dengan muka serius,

Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Masih? Berarti kau pernah ke langit dong? Atau jangan-jangan kau tinggal di langit sebelum ini." Sakura menebak,

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Memang sebelumnya aku tinggal di langit." Jawab pemuda itu,

Sakura terpaku. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Dia menggeleng, "Sudahlah, aku tak mau tahu! Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura cepat,

"Gaara." jawab pemuda itu, "Kalau kau siapa?" tanya Gaara balik,

Sakura tersenyum, "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura." Jawab Sakura, Sakura menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Gaara. "Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh pulang." Kata Sakura setelah memeriksa keadaan Gaara.

Gaara menatapnya tajam, "Aku tak mungkin pulang." Ujarnya, Sakura terdiam,

"Mana mungkin. Masa kau mau tinggal denganku?" tanya Sakura melucu,

"Mungkin." Jawab Gaara. Sakura terpaku, masa seorang pemuda yang tak begitu ia kenal mau menginap dirumahnya?

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, "Nggak! Kau tak boleh tinggal di rumahku!" teriak Sakura, "Apa kata orang nanti? Kau itu belum jadi suamiku tahu!" sergah Sakura sambil menggeleng,

"Kalau begitu .. jadikan aku suamimu." Ucapnya enteng,

Sakura menghentikan aksi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura diam terpaku. Dia sangat kaget saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar begitu ringanya dari mulut Gaara.

"Gaara .. Asal kau tahu ya, kalau kau ingin jadi suamiku. Kita harus saling mencintai dulu. Lalu menikah." Jelas Sakura seperti menerangkan apa arti suami pada anak TK.

Gaara menutup matanya, "Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu cukup? Kita boleh menikah dan aku sudah boleh menjadi suamimu kan?" tanya Gaara polos,

Sakura _shock _berat. "Kau tidak bisa berkata semudah itu Gaara!" bentak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara,

"Haah! Kau ini! Jadi aku harus bagaimana kalau ingin tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Gaara kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya,

Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil, '_Hehe.. Kebetulan nih.._' katanya dalam hati. "Kau harus mau jadi pembantu di rumahku tanpa dibayar. _Deal_?" tanya Sakura mulai serius,

Gaara mengenyeritkan alisnya, "Pembantu itu apa?" tanya Gaara seperti anak TK.

Sakura menghela nafas. '_Kalau dilangit dibilang apa ya? Mm.. Oh, ya!_' pikir Sakura, "Seperti.. Dayang." Jawabnya,

Gaara melongo namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Namun aku boleh tinggal disana kan?" tanya Gaara pasrah, Sakura mengangguk senang sambil tertawa.

'_Hehe.. Pembantu baru nih.._' pikirnya senang,

.

.

"Gaara! Tolong ambilkan susuku di dapur dong!" Sakura berteriak masih sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Gaara yang baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan baju _maid _ yang diberikan Sakura segera menuju dapur. (Sakura sudah mengenalkan macam-macam nama benda dan ruangan di rumahnya jadi Gaara tidak perlu bingung.) Dia mengambil gelas berisi susu dan berjalan ke kamar Sakura.

"Ini syusyu mu." Ujar Gaara. Sakura balik badan dan mengambil susu itu.

"Terima kasih. Oh, ya, ini susu bukan syusyu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Sakura dengan santainya masih menyisir rambutnya.

Gaara malah bengong. "Er~ Sakura, sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Kenapa jika ingin menjadi seorang suami harus ada cinta?" tanya Gaara polos.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia tertegun. '_Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan tentang cinta kalau sebenarnya aku sendiri belum pernah pacaran? Hmm.. Apa aku beritahu yang aku tahu saja ya? Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi kuharap ini bisa sedikit memperjelas arti cinta dimatanya. Daripada dia dengan entengnya bilang cinta ke orang lain.'_ Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Hm. Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang kamu rasakan jika menyukai seseorang. Rasanya kita selalu ingin dengan orang itu. Namun kita malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Ya, kira-kira sih begitu." Jelas Sakura. Dia meneguk susunya sampai habis lalu mengambil tasnya. "Aku berangkat dulu ya! Tolong kunci pintunya nanti." Ujar Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk dengan polosnya. Sakura melewati Gaara yang sedang memasang wajah polos. _'Ternyata dia manis juga ya. Eh, kok jadi begini sih? Dia itu cuman pembantu yang datang dari langit Sakura! Jangan sampai kau menyukainya! JANGAN SAMPAI!' _Sakura memejamkan matanya saat sudah sampai diluar kamar. Tanpa disadari mukanya sedikit merona. _'ENGGAK BOLEH!!!' _Dia pun segera berlari. Keluar dari rumahnya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Gaara terdiam. '_Oh, jadi itu ya yang namanya cinta? Aku.. Baru tahu soal itu.' _Gaara pun mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

***

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. '_Ya ampun, kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia terus sih? Aku ingin melupakannya tapi… Sifatnya yang polos dan tampangnya yang lumayan membuatku jadi memikirkannya terus! Aduh! Ini tidak boleh diteruskan!!!'_ Sakura menggeleng lagi.

"Hayo Sakura~ Mikirin siapa sih? Sampai-sampai kamu bersikap aneh begini?" tanya Ino menggoda.

Sakura menatap Ino bimbang. _'Lebih baik aku cerita ke Ino atau tidak ya? Kalau aku cerita, pasti dia tidak akan percaya dan akan menggodaku terus. Tapi kalau tidak.. Aku juga tidak bisa memikirkan ini sendiri. Jadi bagaimana ya?' _Sakura terus berpikir.

Ino merangkul Sakura. "Tenang saja Sakura. Aku tidak akan menertawakan atau melakukan hal yang buruk kok pada ceritamu itu. Aku akan membantumu. Janji!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ano.. Sebenarnya kemarin, aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Gaara. Dia mengaku kalau dia itu sebelumnya tinggal dilangit. Ya, mungkin semacam bidadari begitu. Tapi, tadi pagi dia minta penjelasan soal cinta. Aku jadi merasa.. Ya.. Mungkin sedikit menyukainya setelah menjelaskan hal itu." Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Ooh.. Jadi intinya kau naksir si Gaara itu kan?" tanya Ino yakin. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi aku juga tidak yakin sih. Masalahnya dia itu bidadari. Kau tahu kan? Bidadari itu sempurna, mana mungkin aku bisa mendampinginya. Mustahil!" Sakura menggeleng. "Lagi pula aku juga sudah menjadikannya pembantu di rumahku. Mungkin aku akan ilfil dan tidak suka lagi dengannya." Tambah Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Betul juga sih katamu. Tapi, mau siapapun orangnya. Cinta tetap bisa datang, Sakura. Jodoh itu bukan berarti hanya dengan orang yang sesama manusia atau hewan atau apalah. Tapi bisa juga kan jodoh manusia dengan bidadari?" tanya Ino.

"Emm… Ya, mungkin sih. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau rasa ini berkembang. Terima kasih Ino karena kau sudah mau mendengar ceritaku. Sekarang aku merasa lebih tenang sedikit." Ujar Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Untuk sahabat, _why not_?" ujarnya. Ino kembali merangkul Sakura. "Tapi boleh kan nanti; pulang sekolah aku bertemu dengan Gaara? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengannya." tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam. "Bo.. Boleh kok." Jawabnya. '_Kira-kira Ino ingin bicara apa ya? Aduh, aku jadi penasaran._'

***

"Aku pulang!" Sakura berteriak saat dia dan Ino; yang ikut ke rumahnya karena ingin menemui Gaara, sampai ke rumah.

"Selamat datang, Sakura." Gaara menunduk; memberi hormat ala kerajaan. "Aku sudah siapkan makan siangnya." Ujar Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kenalkan, ini Ino, temanku. Katanya dia ingin bicara padamu." Sakura menjelaskan. Gaara mengangguk. "Sudah ya, aku tinggal." Ino mengangguk, Sakura pun berjalan ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

.

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Gaara?" tanya Ino. Gaara mengangguk. '_Lumayan ganteng juga. Kalau Sakura mau lupain dia sih.. Ya, buatku saja._' Pikir Ino.

Ino berjalan mendekat ke Gaara. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang namanya cinta?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Apa kau mau aku jelaskan? Dan.. Praktekkan?" tanya Ino membelai rambut merah Gaara.

"Apa kau yakin bisa?" tanya Gaara. Ino mengangguk. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gaara dengan ingin tahu namun tetap dingin.

"Kau jadi pacarku. Bagaimana? Terima atau tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Aku.."

.

.

"Ino, bicaranya sudah be…" mata Sakura membesar; kaget.

"Terima." Lanjut Gaara.

"Oke. Sekarang kau resmi jadi pacarku. Ya kan Gaara?" tanya Ino. Gaara mengangguk.

_Tess.._

_Tess.._

Air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Sakura. Dia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. '_Apa-apaan sih kau Sakura? Masa menangis? Harusnya kau senang dong! Temanmu sudah jadian! Dan.. Kau juga bisa menghilangkan rasa sukamu pada Gaara kan?_'

'_Tapi.. Kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit? Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa melihat semua ini!_' hati Sakura menolak.

_TAP!_

Ino dan Gaara menengok ke asal suara. "Sakura…" Gaara menatapnya iba. Tidak tahu mengapa, namun memang saat Ino mengajaknya berpacaran, dia sudah bimbang. Rasanya seperti dia tidak mau membuat Sakura sakit. Tapi, apa mungkin dirinya yang sakit? Yang pasti satu hal, semua sudah terlambat.

Ino menatap nanar ke lantai. Dia memegang dadanya. '_Kau bodoh Ino! Kau telah melukai hati sahabatmu! Ya, dengan menyukai pria yang disukainya! Kau sahabat yang kejam Ino. Kejam! Tapi.. Sakura, maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Maaf._'

Gaara memegang pundak Ino. Lantas, membuat Ino menengok dan langsung memeluk Gaara; pacar barunya. Gaara pun membalas pelukan itu. "Ini.. Bukan salahmu." Ujar Gaara. Dia tidak berani menyalahkan seseorang pun sekarang. Karena, menurutnya semua salah. Atau, malah tidak ada yang salah?

***

_Brak!_

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di kasur kamarnya. '_Sakura! Berhenti menangis! Berhenti!!!!_' Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Namun tidak bisa, air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Perasaan apa ini? Sakit.." Sakura memegang dadanya. "Apakah aku cemburu? Atau apa? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi.. Kalau benar aku cemburu dengan Gaara, berarti aku benar-benar menyukainya kan?" tanya Sakura. Membingungkan. Itu yang terjadi saat ini.

***

Hari esok, sekolah..

Sakura datang dengan tidak bersemangat. Pagi ini, dia sama sekali tidak bicara satu patah kata pun dengan Gaara. Dia masih kesal, masih kesal dengan sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu pasti apa.

"Pagi, Sakura!" Ino menyapa Sakura dengan sedikit gugup. '_Jangan-jangan dia masih marah lagi?_' pikir Ino takut.

Sakura diam. Tidak mau membalas sapaan Ino. '_Ino, maafkan aku. Aku marah padamu. Namun jujur, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku marah padamu._'

Sakura benar-benar marah. Itu respon yang didapat Ino dari sikap Sakura. Ino menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku juga tidak tahu, kata-kata keluar begitu saja. Aku.. Jujur, Sakura, aku menyukai Gaara. Dan.. Aku lupa dengan.."

"Cukup Ino." Sakura memotong. "Biarkan aku melupakan kejadian itu. Alasanmu juga tak kan memberikan respon atau perubahan apapun. Ya, kau suka Gaara dan sudah memacarinya. Puas? Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi." Jelas Sakura. Dia pun keluar dari kelas.

"Aku bodoh." Ino menjatuhkan air matanya. "Apa yang akan aku perbuat? Memutuskan Gaara? Jika aku melakukan itu, itu sama saja aku membuat Sakura terlihat bodoh. Ya, dengan menyerahkan Sakura padanya contohnya." Ino berbicara pelan.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Ino merasa bingung. Dia pun mengambil HP-nya dan mulai mencari nomor telepon rumah Sakura. Lalu meneleponnya.

"Halo? Gaara?"

"_Halo? Ya, Ino?"_

"Gaara.. Hiks.. Aku ingin kita ketemuan nanti sore. Aku akan menunggumu di kafe depan kompleks."

"_Ba.. Baiklah.."_

"Aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Gaara. Karena kami, ah, tidak, aku yang membuat masalah dan menyeret Gaara. Jadi kami harus membuat permasalahan ini selesai." gumam Ino menyeka air matanya.

***

_Kling!_

"I.. Ino, maaf aku telat. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu daerah disini.. Dan.. Tadi Sakura melarangku untuk pergi." Gaara meminta maaf pada Ino. Ekspresi Gaara berubah sebentar saat dia menyebutkan nama Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa. Sini duduk. Aku ingin bicara tentang hubungan kita ." Kata Ino memberitahu. '_Benar yang kuduga. Dia benar-benar.._' pikirnya. "Apakah Sakura bicara padamu hari ini?" tanya Ino. Gaara menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga." gumam Ino. "Aku minta maaf Gaara. Aku ingin kita… Kita.. Putus." jelas Ino sambil menunduk. '_Aku suka denganmu, Gaara. Tapi aku tahu, kau menyukai Sakura. Dimulai dari cara pandangmu pada Sakura saat Sakura mengetahui hubungan kita, dan, saat kau menyebut nama Sakura pun, sangat beda dengan menyebut namaku. Lebih.. Spesial?_' ujar Ino dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa? Bahkan kau belum memberitahu apapun tentang cinta padaku!" marah Gaara. Ino menggeleng dan mengelus wajah Gaara.

"Kau.. Akan lebih tau tentang cinta bila dengan Sakura. Perasaanmu itu.. Perasaanmu itu pada Sakura.. Itulah yang disebut cinta. Kau mencintai Sakura. Bukan aku. Begitu pula Sakura. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Dengan membuat janji bohong padamu. Membuat kau dan Sakura terluka. Maaf… Aku hanya.. Dapat membuat semuanya tambah buruk. Maaf.." Ino mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Ino.. Jadi…?" Gaara tampak tidak percaya. Dia menarik Ino dalam dekapannya. "Bukan kamu yang salah, Ino. Aku yang salah. Aku.. Terlalu mudah memutuskan sesuatu. Aku telah membuatmu terlibat dalam hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan membuat kau kembali bersahabat dengan Sakura. Tenang ya." Gaara mengelus rambut kuning Ino.

Ino merasa nyaman di dekapan Gaara. "Terima kasih, Gaara." ujar Ino. '_Gaara, kau memang baik. Aku suka padamu. Namun, kau tidak pantas untukku hanya untuk Sakura. Ya, Sakura, sahabatku._' Ino tersenyum dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Gaara.

"Terima kasih banyak, Gaara. Sekarang, lebih baik kau beritahu semua ini pada Sakura. Maksudku, kau beritahu kalau sebenarnya kau mencintai dia, bukan aku. Mengerti?" tanya Ino.

Gaara mengangguk. '_Terima kasih, Ino. Walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan segala keadaan disini, tapi kau telah menyadarkanku kalau Sakura memang orang yang kucintai._' Pikir Gaara sambil berjalan ke rumahnya.

***

Gaara memasuki rumah Sakura dengan perasaan canggung. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sakura nantinya? Apa dia langsung katakan kalau dia cinta Sakura dengan begitu saja? Itu bukannya sama saja dengan pertama kali dia mengatakannya?

Tiba-tiba, Gaara sudah lewat di depan Gaara. "E.. e… Sakura…" panggil Gaara. Namun Sakura tetap saja jalan melewati Gaara. Seakan tidak ada Gaara disana.

Gaara menunduk. "Sakura.. Apakah itu berarti kau tidak mencintaiku?" gumam Gaara.

.

.

Saat Sakura sudah sampai di kamarnya, Sakura mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri. "Sakura bodoh! Padahal Gaara tadi memanggilmu! Kenapa kau tidak membalas?! BODOH!!!!" Sakura kesal sendiri.

"Tapi.. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Gaara bicarakan padaku? Tidak biasanya dia yang menyapaku duluan.." Sakura mulai terdiam, berpikir.

"Apa aku harus bertanya hal ini padanya? Atau aku harus diam saja? _God_.. Apa yang harus aku perbuat?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sakura berpikir dan terus berpikir. "Ya. Aku harus bertanya hal ini pada Gaara." Sakura memantapkan hatinya.

***

Sakura turun dari lantai atas; kamarnya, ke kamar Gaara. "Ga.. Gaara..?" tanya Sakura mencari sesosok pria berambut merah itu.

Gaara menengok, "Sa.. Ku.. Ra..? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara kaget. Bukankah Sakura sedang marah dengannya? Bagaimana bisa Sakura mau bicara dengannya? Ino juga berkata kalau Sakura tidak mungkin bicara padanya kan?

"Ee…" Sakura terlihat bingung, " Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi saat kau baru pulang." lontar Sakura.

"Soal itu.." Gaara menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. '_Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini, Sakura.._' diluar dugaan, ternyata Gaara langsung memeluk Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." ungkap Gaara.

Sakura membelalak kaget. "Gaa.. Ra..?" kaget Sakura. '_Bagaimana mungkin Gaara mencintaiku? Dia kan pacar Ino? Iya kan? Sudah pasti dia mencintai Ino._' pikir Sakura.

Gaara masih memeluk Sakura. "Sakura, saat aku bertemu Ino tadi. Dia memutuskanku. Dan dia menyakinkanku bahwa yang aku cinta adalah kamu, Sakura. Aku juga telah sadar, ternyata yang aku cintai sejak awal adalah kamu." Gaara menjelaskan.

Sakura kaget mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Namun, dia mulai mengerti dan tersenyum. Dia pun membalas pelukan Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang. '_Arigatou gozaimasu, Ino-chan. You're my best friend forever._'

Gaara melepas pelukannya. Membuat hati Sakura sedikit kecewa. "Jadi… Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura-_chan_?" ungkap Gaara dengan perasaan cintanya.

Sakur a mengangguk. "_Aishiteru too, Gaara-kun. We're being a great family in the world someday._" ujar Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum senang; tentunya karena dia diterima oleh Sakura. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggaruk kepalanya; bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm… Kau tadi bicara dengan bahasa apa? Dan apa artinya?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Sakura menahan tawanya. '_Oh, ya, dia kan makhluk langit, em, maksudku bidadari. Jadi mana mungkin dia tau bahasa inggris ya?_' pikir Sakura. "Rahasiaaa!!!" Sakura menjawab dengan nada jahil.

Gaara tersenyum. "Dasar ya kau! Jangan kira aku ini bodoh! Aku tau kok artinya, aku kan sudah membaca kamus sekolahmu. Week!!!" ejek Gaara.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Oh, ya, kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan sama Ino?" tanya Gaara berhenti tertawa.

Sakura terdiam lalu menggeleng. "Dia sahabatku. Jelas aku memaafkannya. Lagi pula masalah ini sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang aku kesali lagi sekarang." jawab Sakura. Gaara tersenyum senang.

***

"Ino!!" panggil Sakura saat bertemu Ino di gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura? Dan.. Err.. Gaara? Kok kau bisa berseragam sekolah kami?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Oh.. Begini lho.. aku kemarin bicara pada ibuku. Bagaimana kalau Gaara ikut bersekolah di sekolah kita. Dan ibuku setuju. Jadilah sekarang dia bersekolah disini!" cerita Sakura.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Eh, Sakura, aku minta maaf ya soal waktu itu…" Ino meminta maaf. Sakura menggangguk.

"Tenang, aku memafkanmu kok! Kau kan sahabat baikku Ino-_chan_!!!!" ujarnya. "Ayo, Gaara sayang, sekarang aku kenalkan kelas-kelas dan daerah-daerah disini." Sakura menggandeng Gaara. Gaara mengganguk.

"Tunggu!" Ino mencegat mereka berdua. Gaara dan Sakura pun berhenti di tempat. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah pacaran!!!" ujar Ino.

"Kami pacaran~~" Sakura memberitahu.

"Wah? Benarkah? Selamat ya!" Ino memberi selamat ke mereka berdua. Sakura dan Gaara hanya berterima kasih. "Gaara, kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat kali ini!" tambah Ino.

"Maafkan kami Ino. Kau pasti sakit hati.." Sakura menunduk sedih.

Ino menggeleng. "_Nope_! Siapa bilang aku sedih? Aku juga sudah punya pacar baru kok!" jelas Ino. Sakura dan Gaara bengong. "Namanya Sai. Dia menembakku kemarin. Ya, aku terima." jelas Ino.

"Wah! Sai yang anak kelas lukis itu? Dia kan tampan dan jago melukis! Kau hebat Ino!" Sakura memuji Sai.

"Ekhm.. Sakura, hati-hati ada yang cemburu.." Ino menyindir.

"Oh, iya, ada Gaara. Maaf ya, aku hanya kagum kok! Gak suka, kalau suka kan cuma sama kamu~" Sakura merayu Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura. Aku mengerti." ucap Gaara.

"Nah, lebih baik kalian keliling; sekaligus kencan saja dulu! Keburu bel lho!" Ino memberitahu. Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi sekolah.

"Ino!" panggil Sai dari kejauahan.

"Oh, hai, Sai." balas Ino sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita masuk kelas." ajak Ino. Sai pun mengangguk dan mereka masuk ke kelas.

***

(FINAL)

"Gaara.." panggil Sakura saat mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua di pinggir pantai di tengah pemandangan laut dan matahari tenggelam.

"Hm?" tanggap Gaara sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku harap kau bisa jadi bidadariku selamanya." ujar Sakura sambil menyender di pundak Gaara.

"Ya. Pasti." ujar Gaara.

'_Aku memang tidak akan pernah menyesal karena keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Karena apa? Aku sudah menemukan kekasihku sekarang. Tanpa harus dijodoh-jodohkan disana. Kau tahu, Ayah? Aku bisa mencari jodohku sendiri. Jadi aku tak akan menyesal keluar dari sana.' _pikir Gaara.

***

**THE END**

*******

**Ya… Akhirnya fic yang telah aku buat selama berbulan-bulan ini selesai juga. Oh, ya, ini rekor fic terpanjangku lho! Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya! Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada Owly Bros karena telah membantuku sedikit masalah ide. Kepada Tuhan karena aku telah bisa Membuat Fic Akhir Tahun. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya!!!**

**Aku ingin mengucapkan kepada semuanya :**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!!!!!**

**N**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
